


Rise From The Ashes

by HMSquared



Series: Trying to Save Him [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Afterlife, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: With Seth recovering in the hospital, Dean makes his feelings known. Ambrollins. One possible ending to Trying to Save Him.





	Rise From The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Trying To Save Him, I recommend doing that first. Out of the two endings, this one is probably the "canon" ending, but suicide is such a serious topic, I didn't want to just write a fluffy ending.

“Seth, come on!” Finn called as Seth walked down the aisle toward him. “Everyone’s waiting!” A smile on his face, Seth kept walking...and then Finn started to get blurry. Stopping in his tracks, Seth yelled,

“Finn, what’s happening?!” Looking up at the ceiling, Finn replied,

“They want you back, Seth. They’re trying to save you. You have to make a choice: me, or them?”

That was a tough choice for Seth. Dean and Roman were Seth’s brothers, his best friends...but Finn was the man Seth loved, the man Seth had never gotten to confess his love to.

“Do you know?” Seth shouted, causing Finn to look confused. “Do you know that I love you?” Finn smirked,

“We wouldn’t be standing at an altar otherwise. Seth, I love you too, but there are so many other people who love you, and you need to be with them.” Seth started walking toward a blurry Finn, tears in his eyes, as the former Demon King continued, “Find love, Seth. Don’t let me stop you.” Finn started to fade, and Seth broke into a run. When he reached the altar, Seth cupped Finn’s face in his hands...and then there was a flash of light.

When Seth’s eyes opened, he was lying in a hospital room, tubes in his arms. Dean was sitting in a chair beside Seth’s bed, but The Lunatic Fringe’s eyes widened when he looked up at Seth. Jumping from his chair, Dean opened the room’s door and yelled into the hallway,

“Roman, he’s awake!” Then the door swung open, Roman and Dean coming back into the room. A small smile appeared on Seth’s face, but he didn’t speak. For once, The Kingslayer wasn’t sure what to say.

“How are you feeling?” Roman asked as Dean settled back into his chair. Looking around, Seth groaned,

“Like I got hit by a bus. What happened?”

“The paramedics got to you in time,” Roman replied, a sad look on his face. “You flatlined briefly, but the doctors were able to resuscitate you. After that, they told us to just let you sleep.” Seth nodded, then his eyes flickered to Dean. Roman saw Seth’s look and said, “I’m gonna go tell Hunter you’re awake.” Then, Roman left the room without a word.

“Hunter’s here?” Seth asked Dean, trying to make conversation. Keeping his eyes trained to the floor, Dean muttered,

“He was one of the first people who showed up. Sonya came by earlier, but then had to leave. Roman will probably call her at some point to let her know you’re alive.” Swallowing, Seth said quietly,

“I take it everyone thought I wasn’t going to make it?” Dean nodded.

“The paramedics said it was touch and go, they wouldn’t let me or Roman ride in the ambulance. However..” Dean looked up at Seth, tears in his eyes, and continued, “one of the doctors did say that if they had gotten to your house a few minutes later…” Dean didn’t finish, but Seth knew what he was implying.

“I had a strange dream after I swallowed the pills,” Seth said. “Finn was in it.”

“Oh?” There was a tone of curiosity in Dean’s voice. “What’d he say?” Swallowing again, trying to remember everything, Seth replied slowly,

“He said that he knew I loved him, but that his memory shouldn’t stop me from finding love.” Dean nodded, his stomach bubbling. Now Dean knew what it had been like for Seth, him losing Finn. After all, Dean had almost gone through the same thing.

“Can I tell you something?” Dean asked. Seth nodded, and Dean’s heart leapt into his throat. Slowly rising from his chair, Dean walked over to Seth’s bedside, then stopped. Smiling nervously, Seth asked,

“Dean, what is it?” Dean whispered,

“I’m sorry about this.” Seth opened his mouth to ask another question, and Dean kissed him, pressing his weight into Seth. Seth was startled by the kiss, but by the time he thought to do anything, Dean had pulled away.

“Dean, wait,” Seth said as Dean started to walk away. Dean turned around, and Seth hissed, “Don’t respond, just kiss me again.” Dean’s eyes widened, a smile appeared on his face, then The Lunatic Fringe lept on top of Seth and kissed him again, Seth returning it this time. 

Seth’s hands found their way to Dean’s back, his feet pinching Dean’s, but Dean’s hands stayed on Seth’s face, his eyes closed. Then, suddenly, the hospital room door banged open.

When Seth and Dean broke free, they turned and saw Roman was standing there alone, a small smile on his face. Dean climbed off of Seth, and Roman said simply, shaking his head,

“I’ve been wondering for years when that was going to happen.” Dean and Seth smiled at each other, and The Hounds of Justice burst out laughing. However, in everyone’s minds, Finn’s face and memory were permanently etched.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, and check out the other ending.


End file.
